¿Lesbiana?
by ShaydeBlack
Summary: Hoy hablaremos especialmente de un rumor que se ha extendido en todo Amity Park ¿Samantha Manson es lesbiana?


_Bien Saludos a todos ... jeje bueno al parecer no me tarde mucho en volver ... pensé que me tardaría mas pero al parecer solo fue una falsa alarma ..._

 _Y bueno para compensar un poco aquí traigo esta idea que ya tiene mucho que tenia en mente_

 _Espero que les guste ... y cualquier duda no duden en preguntarme :D_

* * *

 ***¿Lesbiana?***

* * *

- _Hoy en exclusiva en tele informa. Toda la verdad sobre la chica Manson_

 _Verdad o mentira. ¿Samantha Manson es lesbiana?_ \- fue lo primero que se escuchó a través del televisor dando paso a una mujer de cabello largo, color marrón y ojos miel

\- _Bienvenidos una vez más a este su canal … El canal que continuamente da mención a los acontecimientos más importantes en Amity Park. Mi nombre es Linda y empecemos_ \- introdujo la señorita, dando una sonrisa cálida

\- _Bien como sabrán por el título de la noticia de hoy y que trae en este momento de cabeza a toda la ciudad. Esta vez no hablaremos sobre algún ataque fantasma o un evento importante relacionado con el famoso Daniel Fenton / Phantom._

 _No, claro que no hablaremos sobre nada de eso ..._

 _Hoy hablaremos especialmente de un rumor que se ha extendido en todo Amity Park ¿Samantha Manson es lesbiana?_

 _Pues vamos a aclarar según nuestros reporteros e investigadores... Todo esto es cierto pues hay evidencias al respecto, pero antes de mostrárselas debo añadir..._

 _Como bien saben Samantha sigue siendo la novia de Danny Phantom y como varios saben jamas ha sido una chica exactamente igual que las demás, hasta el mismo chico fantasma lo sabe y en una de nuestras anteriores entrevistas con él, la describió y sito "Ella es única y diferente, siempre me hace feliz Y no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo"_

 _Pues bien lamento informarle si es que en estos momentos el chico fantasma está viendo esta transmisión o la ve después, su novia si está dispuesta a cambiarle no por un hombre como piensan todos._

 _No, lo está cambiando por una mujer nada más ni nada menos. Y todas las personas que ven en este momento incluido Phantom, por favor no me tomen por loca ... Como dije antes, hay pruebas al respecto..._

 _¿Qué clase de pruebas podríamos tener nosotros?_

 _Bueno nosotros quisimos grabar el momento pero al parecer lo único que pudimos conseguir fueron unas fotos muy comprometedoras de la chica Manson y una chica de cabello rizado color negro que traía puesto un vestido color rosa pastel, que debo añadir le quedaba muy bien y estaba muy lindo, aunque es muy contradictorio ya que Samantha Manson es una persona muy lúgubre y aquella chica era muy colorida, pero como dicen en el amor no hay barreras. En fin solo véalas ustedes mismos y tomen sus propias conclusiones_ \- dijo la mujer antes de que en la pantalla se mostraran unas imágenes de una chica de cabello negro lacio y largo hasta la cintura, vestida con una ombliguera negra que tenía en medio el logotipo DP y una mini falda color plata tenia puestas una botas plata con negro. Ella se estaba besando muy apasionadamente con una chica un poco más alta que ella de cabello negro rizado y corto, tenía puesto un vestido color rosa pastel, con un diseño de corazones además traía puesto un sombrero rosa algo grande que le tapaba un poco la cara logrando que no se le distinguiera bien.

La siguiente imagen apareció y las mismas chicas aparecieron solo que esta vez se besaban a un más apasionado que la vez anterior pues se estaban empezando a toquetear

Una nueva imagen apareció y ahora estas chicas estaban enfrente de un hotel y bueno la imagen de la chica rosa era un poco más distinguible, ya que se podían apreciar unos ojos azules

La última imagen apareció y ambas chicas entraban muy agarradas de la mano al hotel.

\- C _ierto que una imagen vale más que mil palabras y como podrán suponer tal vez esa Samantha Manson no era la indicada después de todo, pero las preguntas ahora que todos se harán son …_

 _¿Qué hará al respecto el chico fantasma ante esto?_

 _¿Estará furioso? ¿Terminará con ella?_

 _¿Acaso los señores Manson aceptaran esto?_

 _¿Phantom, sería consciente de esto?_

 _¿Tal vez todo el tiempo estuvieron fingiendo?_

 _Preguntas y más preguntas que esperemos pronto podamos darle alguna respuesta ... Por lo tanto los tendremos al tanto de lo que pase .., y continuando con la programación normal…_

\- Danny apaga eso... Tengo sueño - dijo adormilada una chica de ojos violetas y cabello negro lacio

\- Sam... ¿No te preocupa ni un poco lo que acaba de decir?- pregunto un poco preocupado un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro algo despeinado, apagando el televisor - Creo que este juego ya llego demasiado lejos... - murmuró dado la vuelta solo para ver acostada a la chica de ojos violeta la cual estaba cubierta con una sabana

\- O vamos Danny, no podemos hablar de eso en otro momento - dijo Sam frunciendo el ceño intentado dormir un poco mas

\- Sam esto es grave, ¿qué piensas que dirán nuestros padres al respecto?- pregunto acercándose para luego moverla con suavidad intentado despertarla

\- Danny no me dejaste dormir en toda la noche por favor ... Hablemos después - suplico arrastrando las palabras, riendo internamente ante la preocupación de su novio. Como se notaba, que el no sabia que Sam tenia arreglado todo

\- Pero Sam ... Ahora piensan todos que eres lesbiana y me pones el cuerno... ¿Cómo te defenderé de eso ahora? - pregunto medio molesto, mientras sus ojos mostraban preocupación - Sabía que no era buena idea seguirte el juego de cambio de papeles - murmuró algo seco antes de sentarse en la cama y cruzar sus brazos. La oji-violeta abrió sus ojos y enarco una ceja

\- Sabías que no era buena idea pero bien que te gusto - añadió burlona estirándose un poco para luego sentarse en la cama y ver que su novio estaba sentado en el borde y le deba la espalda

\- Agh ni me lo recuerdes ... ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan…? - intento decir el oji-azul antes de quedar mudo al sentir unas pequeñas manos colocándose en su pecho, empezando a contonear sus músculos bien trabajados

\- ¿Bien qué?- susurro cerca de su oído su novia pegándose en su espalda - Sabes Danny me gustas más cuando eres sumiso y obediente- señalo mientras seguía contorneando y dándole pequeños besos en el cuello de su novio, mientras este solo soltaba pequeños gruñidos de placer - y utilizas ese vestido rosa - dijo divertida mirando en el piso un vestido color rosa pastel con diseño de corazones

\- Y a mí me vas a gustar a un más cuando te coloques ese vestido hecho de puras hojas verdes - dijo Danny antes de volverse intangible para luego colocarse enfrente de su novia

\- Hey eso no es justo - dijo molesta antes de ser callada por un beso

\- Es mi turno de hacerte sufrir Sam- susurro dándole una sonrisa pervertida

\- Danny este es mi juego no ...

Espera… Danny ...

Ya... Es... Da..nny - fue lo último antes de perderse en el juego de su único amor

 ** _\- Mansion Manson-_**

\- ¡Jeremy reacciona! - gritaba una mujer de cabello naranja y ojos verdes agua bastante preocupada, y divertida en algún sentido

\- Mi hija … mi hija …-decía un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules sosteniendo una taza de café con fuerza y tenía una mirada totalmente shockqueada

\- Sí, ya escuchamos Jeremy … según Samantha es lesbiana...- dijo divertida una viejita, sentada en un scuter apagando el televisor

\- ¡NO!- grito dramáticamente Jeremy tirando la taza de café aun lado mientras se arrodillaba al suelo y lloraba cómicamente- ¡Y justamente sucede esto cuando ya me había acostumbrado a la idea de ser familiar de los Fenton!- grito de nuevo mientras la abuelita y a la mujer de cabello naranja solo lo miraban divertidas

\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que tu marido no se diera cuenta que esa "supuesta chica" era Daniel disfrazado?-pregunto la abuelita intentando contener la risa

\- No sé, solo espero que los Fenton si se hayan dado cuenta de ese detalle … y que no se enojen con Daniel por cumplir los caprichos de Sam… - respondió la mujer antes de seguir observando el lloriqueo de su esposo Jeremy

\- Si espero- murmuro la abuelita antes de escuchar...

\- **_Hijo por favor … si te enteraste de esa noticia te comprendemos pero …. ¡No hagas ninguna locura!_** \- gritaba un hombre gordo con traje naranja dentro de una camioneta color plata gigante que tenía unos enormes altavoces

 ** _\- ¡Jack! Tranquilízate!_** \- grito una mujer con traje azul - ** _¡Danny esta bien!_**

 ** _\- ¡¿como va estar bien? A de tener el corazón destrozado por eso no regreso a la casa!_**

\- **_¡Papa ya te dije que con la que se estaba besando Sam era Danny disfrazado!_** \- grito ahora una chica de cabello naranja largo, vestida con una blusa negra de manga larga y un pantalón verde agua, sin darse cuenta que todo lo que gritaba se escuchaba en el altavoz de la camioneta

\- Bien creo que eso contesta nuestra duda…..

\- Jejeje pero Pamela ¿qué esperabas de Jack Fenton? él es un despistado igual que su hijo - dijo divertida la abuelita viendo como se alejaba la camioneta y de esta se seguia escuchando los gritos de "comprensión" por parte de Jack y los gritos de la mujer de traje azul y la chica de blusa negra que mencionaban que todo era una equivocación

* * *

 _Ok de nuevo esto... pero ahora solo es para saludar a:_

 _ **Corazonoscuro2016:** Dios cuando leí tu comentario me dio bastante risa (No en el mal plan xD), La verdad no me imagine que... se podría mal interpretar a tal grado :v, jejeje sinceramente fue muy divertido y aun me imagino a Sam x Jazz, Sam x Pau o Sam x Valeri y no puedo dejar de reír. ¡Eso si seria épico! jajaja_

 _Me gusto mucho tu comentario enserio, bueno en realidad me gustan todos :D y ok para no hacer largo esto... lindo día (Mañana tarde o noche)_

 _ **Invader Johnny** **:** que bueno que te gustara y es muy cierto LoL con este One shot jajaja. Gracias por comentar y bueno Saludos y lindo día (Mañana, tarde o Noche) Pásala bien *w* _

_Ah si antes de que se me olvide, a todas las personas que lo agregaron a favoritos o a alertas xD (no se muy bien de esto :S) les doy gracias y bueno muy feliz de que les haya gustado y como me di cuenta que no lo coloque, mejor lo digo de una vez ... ¿que les parece una segunda parte? (Creo que me falto un poco como por ejemplo la reacción de Tucker xD)_

 _Ok después de lo anterior pues ahora si por lo menos en este día..._ _Me despido_

 _Nos vemos después y pásenla bien lindo día (Mañana, tarde o noche)_

 ** _ShaydeBlack_**


End file.
